Seddie Story
by Aeirth
Summary: why are sam and carly fighting.what does the mysterious letter say that freddie found in sams locker? disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the characters
1. Chapter 1

It was about time for an icarly rehearsal I walked out from my apartment and was about to go into Carly's. When I heard yelling coming from her apartment. It sounded like Sam and carly got into a fight again. I opened the door and saw Sam about to storm out of the room. She pushed me a side I ended up on the ground. "We will see what will happen shay, " she screamed.

I was hurt and confused. Carly went over to me to help me up from the ground. "Freddie Are you okay?" She questioned. I got up and dusted my self off. I headed over to the coach to sit down. My back hurt a little bit from Sam pushing me to the ground.

"Carly what were you and Sam fighting about now?" I questioned. Carly seemed not wanting to answer my question. A few seconds passed before she said something, "I'm sorry Freddie but I can't tell you why it's kind of personal" she explained. I wondered what it was they were fighting about.

Carly put her hand to her head. She sighed "Freddie I'm sorry but we are going to cancel rehearsal today, " I guess it was for the best I will ask carly about this later maybe she would tell me. I walked out of her apartment and headed back to my apartment. My mother was sitting at the table. " I thought you had rehearsal today," my mother questioned.

"Yeah we did but carly cancelled it Sam and carly had another fight again," I explained to her. "Well it happens sweetie even the best of friends fight with each other, " she said. My mother got up and grabbed her purse. "Now I have to go to work there is food in the fridge. " "Alright mom be careful" she left.

My mom had the late shift at the hospital again she would be home in the morning. I went to my room and I lay down on my bed. I couldn't help but doze off. Tomorrow everything will probably be all right. They would get along again.


	2. Chapter 2

Well the next day came and when I went to school. Just as I was walking through the doors I saw Sam at her locker. I decided it would be best to ask her what happened yesterday than asking carly again. I went over to Sam. "Hey can you tell me what happened between you and carly yesterday?" I questioned. "its none of your business fredweird" she grunted.

She walked away she forgot to close her locker. I was about to close it when I saw a piece of paper that said to: Sam. I looked left and right to make sure no one was coming. I took the paper and shoved it in my pocket. I shut her locker and walked away it was about time for class.

During class I took out the paper and I opened it and I started to read it.

_Sam I thought we promised never to fight over a boy again but I cant believe we are fighting over… I dare say it Freddie. I know he has liked me for a long time. But after the incident of him saving my life I realized now that I like him. You have no chance Sam he liked me before you ever started liking him. Once I win I hope we can be friends again. _

I put the paper down. So this is what they were fighting over. It was me I am now completely confused. I like carly but I also started to develop feelings for Sam. After we kissed I started to think of her in that way. But now what was going to happen they probably would be in a hot pursuit for my affection. This was going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing I was worried about was getting this note back in Sam's locker. I decided to be quiet about what I just had found out. This could be fun. After class was over with I waited for Sam to leave her locker. I went to her locker I put my ear against her locker and started to decipher the code slowly. After a minute or two I finally got it open. I heard a grunt coming from behind me.

I turned my head it was Sam. She pulled me by my shirt and threw me on the ground. I still had the letter in my hand trying to hide it I put it behind me. "Fred ward what were you doing in my locker!" she yelled. I put my hand over my head afraid she was going to hit me again. Instead she sighed. "Hey what is that you are hiding behind your back." She questioned.

This was not good what should I do I couldn't show it to her or she would find out I knew. "Its nothing!" I exclaimed. I struggled to get up once I did she grabbed my hand. The hand that she grabbed had the letter in it. I had to think of something to stop her. I grabbed her closer to me and kissed her. She stopped in her tracks. After a few seconds I pulled away and I ran off.

Where should I go? I looked left and right. "Benson!" she yelled. She seemed to be upset. I ran into the boy's bathroom I hid in one of the stalls I knew I did not have much time. What was I going to do..


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet I decided to leave the boys restroom. I looked left and right Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Benson there you are" she exclaimed. Crap I had a decision to make get killed by Sam or get in trouble by my mother for skipping school. I ran out the front door of the school I headed toward my apartment. I couldn't believe that Sam was still chasing me.

Could she be that upset? Once I made it to my apartment I scrambled looking for the key. I quickly opened it than I locked it. I took a deep breath. I should be safe here for a while. I heard banging on my door. "Open the door Benson!" She kept repeating that after an hour or two passed. She gave up I heard her footsteps walking towards the stairs.

I slightly opened the door to check if she left. All of a sudden I felt a jolt of energy push the door and me. It was Sam luckily I had the chain on. I pushed back trying to close the door again. But she took a try and used all her force and the chain snapped. She landed on top of me. She then got up and grabbed me by the collar.

She was blushing. "Fred weird why did you kiss me I thought I told you we would never do that again!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry," I said. She let go of my collar and waited for me to get up. I got up expecting something to hit me. She turned her back to me. " Fred ward what did you take out of my locker?" she questioned. I pulled out the letter. She turned back to me she grabbed the letter from my hand.

"What is this?" she questioned. I was confused it was in her locker so I assumed she read it already. She opened it and started to read it. She turned tomato red. "Well what do you say about it?" what did she mean by that I was confused. "Say about what?" . "About me and carly fighting over you" she exclaimed.

" I think its cute I always thought all that abuse you gave me was because you secretly liked me," I teased. She turned redder. Now that I thought about it I actually do like Sam a lot. I grabbed her and than I kissed her. It was a light kiss. I heard a voice coming from the hall. I pulled away from sam and it was carly. She seemed horrified of what she had just saw. This was another problem how was I going to explain this to carly.


	5. Chapter 5

" What happened here and why did you have your lips all over Sam's" she exclaimed. Sam walked over to carly. "What is it to you" Sam said. Carly seemed to be angry. She stormed into her apartment. "So now what?" I questioned. She smirked at me. "We have to go talk to carly" Sam explained. Yeah I guess Sam was right about this. Before we went into carlys apartment I gave Sam another quick peck. She opened the door.

"Carly we need to talk" Sam exclaimed. Carly was in the kitchen she seemed to be very upset. "Fine but Freddie is going to have to leave" carly said. "fine Freddie go to your apartment and I will call you to come in later" she said. I walked out and went to my apartment. I wondered what they would talk about now. I closed the door shut. I sat at my dinning table. I got hungry so I decided to make a snack.

After a few minutes passed I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and it was Sam. She led me back to carlys apartment. "so what's up ?" I questioned. she smiled "everything's fine now and we are getting along again" she said. we sat down on carlys couch. Carly was not to be in the room. So I gave sam a deep kiss and we started to make out. This was the best day I ever had even if sam hunted me down.


End file.
